


小傻子

by polarlights123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 傻子文学, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarlights123/pseuds/polarlights123
Summary: 王一博瞧着那张纸好一会儿，突然像是明白了什么，冲着肖战傻笑，阳光下的鼻尖熠熠发光，一滴汗珠刚巧不巧地滴在嘴唇上。
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	小傻子

**Author's Note:**

> *极度ooc 乡土文学  
> *有车，草丛play  
> *勿上升真人  
> *瞎写的 不要杠杠

01

空气里混着刚翻过的泥土的那种幽幽的香气，还有雨后嫩绿的鲜草被刚刚浇灌过后重新散发出生机的清新感。

肖战第一次看见王一博就是在那样的下午，在村门口的那颗大槐树下面。

他站在树底躲避炎热的阳光，身上是一件大了好多的白色的衬衫，皱皱巴巴地堆在腰间，隐隐约约能看出里面诱人的腰/线，细瘦的胳膊从直溜溜的袖管里伸出来，白白嫩嫩的像块水里捞出来的豆腐。

肖战站在那里目不转睛地盯着他看，手里还拿着一盆妈让他送到陈姨家的咸菜，就那么硬生生地站在阳光下。地上是被晒死的烤虫子的蛋白质的味道，在闷闷的天气里有些让人焦躁无聊。

王一博注意到了他死死盯着他的目光，缩着脚尖，紧张地握紧了手中的桃子，因为握的太紧反而脱了力，桃子咕噜噜滚到肖战脚边，沾了零碎的泥土。肖战愣了愣，额上的一滴汗流了下来，他在考虑应不应该帮他拿起来。

王一博却急急忙忙从槐树的阴影下钻出来，上前去捡他掉的桃子，像是怕肖战抢他的一样，宝贝般地拾起那颗桃子捧在手上。

桃子上沾了泥，混着黝黑的土更显得桃皮新鲜红艳。王一博有些局促地拽起自己衣服的一角想要擦桃子，又想到什么似的颤巍巍地放下了衣角。妈妈不让弄脏衣服，上次他摔了跟头回家被妈妈打得皮开肉绽。

他的脸上是困惑和遗憾，惋惜桃子不能吃了，蹲在那里不知道该怎么办才好，垂着头发愣。

肖战想了想，从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，也蹲了下去，捉住了王一博细嫩的手腕。

王一博吓了一跳，突如其来的接触让他有种莫名其妙的心慌。他想甩开，又不敢甩开，薄薄的眼皮上下地抖动，低着头不敢看肖战。

肖战把那张皱巴巴的纸递给他，冲他皱眉：“你擦擦再吃呗。”他有点嫌弃他，他觉得像个傻子。

王一博瞧着那张纸好一会儿，突然像是明白了什么，冲着肖战傻笑，阳光下的鼻尖熠熠发光，一滴汗珠刚巧不巧地滴在嘴唇上。

肖战心里发痒，看着那片水润润的唇总想靠近，这人生的好漂亮，像是在贝壳里长大，从来没经过风吹日晒，皮肤白皙光滑得不像是这儿的人。村里的男女老少大多是黝黑的皮肤，混着点高原红，土里土气让他没由来地为自己悲伤。

下身裤/裆里慢慢抬头，肖战后知后觉地站起身来往后退，他不对劲，不对劲。他连再见都没说，放开王一博的手，就在王一博有些难过的目光下跑开，跑了一小会儿，他有些古怪地扭头看了一眼，还看见王一博蹲在那里看他。

肖战晚上做了羞耻的梦，第二天早上裤/裆里湿湿滑滑。

02

王一博是个傻子。

肖战有一天从妈和陈姨的闲聊中得知。陈姨正对着王一博的妈妈评头论足，嘴里哗啦哗啦地喷着唾沫星子，给身下的花花草草顺带着浇了水。

王一博妈妈死了男人，前几日搬到这个村子里来住，村长好心地给他们分了点地，给了他们容身的去处。

“你说王一博啊……”陈姨讲起来。肖战躲在门后悄悄往妈那边望，陈姨没看见他，手里拿着一颗菜有一下没一下地洗，刻意放低了声音：“王一博是个傻子。”

“王一博他妈和她死了的男人生的，没想到是个傻子。”陈姨摇摇头，“看着挺乖的个小孩儿，可惜了。”她脸上没什么表情，像是在说一件再普通不过的事。

肖战心里却有些暗自的难过。

肖战经常这样暗自的难过，他情感丰富，自以为和村子里的其他人不同。他们为每天的吃喝拉撒或喜或悲，肖战除了这些，还会偶尔抬头看看天上飞过的鸟和水里游过的鱼。

他嗓子里像是噎了什么东西一样难以下咽，有些困难地呼吸不上来，手里随意拿着的那根草现在被他折成两根，交界处露出一点点绿色的汁液。

03

肖战再次看见王一博的时候是晚上，河边没什么人，王一博光溜溜地在河里洗澡。

他脱/了衣服，一半身子埋进水里，拿着块小小的香皂将身上涂得全是滑滑腻腻的白色泡泡。修长的脖颈微微下垂，他弯着腰去清洗自己的大腿/根。白花花的软/肉暴露在肖战眼前，看起来软软绵绵的，捏上去一定很舒服。夏天天气热，连傍晚都是温热的小风，肖战觉得燥得自己浑身都是汗。

少年的心思总是单纯又直白，肖战现在什么都不想干，只想走进水里去和王一博一起凉快凉快。王一博蹲下身子去冲水，屁/股上全是肉，很有弹性地连着身子一起蹲下，成了颗桃心的形状。清澈的河水凉丝丝地舒服，王一博盯着自己洗的白白净净的身子，抹了把眼睛，露出些羞涩的开心。

他准备上岸穿衣服，然后看见了肖战，在草丛里不知道站了多久，硬生生地突兀地现在他面前，眼神像一匹饿了很久的狼。

王一博惊慌起来，他再傻也知道自己光着身子还没穿衣服被人看了个精光。他往后不自觉地退了一步，没想到踩空了石头，脚抽了筋儿，跌入水中胡乱地扑腾。

肖战看出些不对劲，衣服都没脱就游进水里去捞王一博。王一博半张小脸都进了水里，双手还在不停地扑腾，周围的水花越来越小，像是被漩涡逐渐吞噬，呼吸都困难，只想沉沉地下坠。

肖战的手终于触上了他滑溜溜的身子，王一博像条鱼样光滑，他抓了几次才抓住，一把捞起来放在自己肩上。手扶上了瘦弱的腰肢，在饱满的臀/肉上狠狠捏了一把。

操。肖战在心里骂了一句。手感也太好了。

王一博趴在肖战肩膀上咳嗽，小脸憋得通红，吐出些刚刚呛进去的水，顺着嘴角淅淅沥沥地往下流。肖战给他拍后背，一边背着他往岸上走。

王一博好不容易反过劲儿来，又开始不停乱动，想要肖战把他放下来。肖战被他动的站不稳，河里本来就滑，差点滑倒。他又在王一博屁股上狠狠打了一下，声音冷了冷，嘴里放了狠话：“再动我把你淹死在这里。”

王一博刚刚感受了水的可怕，不想再重复第二次这样的经历，就趴在他身上一动不动了，只是微微地发抖。

月光如流水，哗啦啦地洗去白天的一切浮尘。天地间只剩下镀上的那层银白的光，万物柔和。

肖战举着王一博将他放到河边的草丛。

王一博还没来得及起身，肖战就压了上去，抱着人的脸，将他的唇含在嘴里亲。冒着热气的舌尖在王一博的嘴里胡乱地搅来搅去，对着柔软的两片唇瓣反复辗转。

王一博的手抵在肖战的胸膛用力地往外推，吻着吻着就没了力气，任凭肖战压在他身上亲。

肖战也到底是个毛头小子，亲了一会儿自己也气喘吁吁，趴在王一博身上喘气。王一博迷迷糊糊地盯着肖战，嘴里还有些湿滑的口水，眼里是懵懂的神色：“我……洗澡。”

都什么时候了还想着洗澡，肖战在心里骂他傻子，开始脱自己的衣服。衣服早就被水浸湿，滴滴答答地落在王一博光滑的身子上。肖战将背心高高地抬起，露出好看的腹肌，上面还在往下流水。

王一博的大腿被肖战掰开，直敞敞地露出下面那条小缝。肖战眼睛都看直，手上是常年帮妈干活磨出的茧子，一只手上前去掐他白嫩的腿根，另一只手伸进他已经渗出些水渍的后穴里里外外地抽动。王一博眼尾红了一片，嘴里又泄出点呻吟，是那种懵懵懂懂的不安，还带着点没消的奶气。

肖战的注意力全在那条小缝里，通红的穴肉被他的手指带出些，又顺着手指被带回去，软软的勾着他的魂儿。王一博是傻子的脑子，没什么克制力，被肖战弄得一身奇异的感觉，深深浅浅地在他耳边叫唤，尾音曲折地撞进他的心房。

王一博秀气的阴茎已经颤巍巍地立起来，渗出些清液，被肖战抓住那根开始套弄。王一博从来没体会过这种感觉，无力地抓了一捧身边的泥土，眼神迷离地喘息。他很快射了出来，精液淋了肖战一手。肖战将手上的精液抹在王一博脸上，王一博满脸的乳白色液体，睫毛上也沾了少许，睫毛微微发颤，看不清前方。

你爽够了，到我了吧。肖战褪下了裤子，弹出早就硬邦邦的性器，将王一博的腿架起来放在自己肩上，后穴因为角度的原因，被皮肉撑大，细细地小缝变成了个椭圆形的小洞。肖战将性器抵在他的穴口不停地摩擦。

王一博咬着手指呻吟，脸上又露出那种可怜兮兮的表情，让肖战看着心烦意乱。

“呜......等……”王一博在他身下望他，水一般的眸子里满满的祈求，颤抖着想要将他推开。

等个屁。

肖战直接撞进了他的身子。抱着他的腰开始大力地抽插，每一下都努力顶到最深处。“唔……疼……”王一博眼里当真流了泪，眼泪混着精液往下淌，越淌越多，又咸又腥。

肖战去抹他脸上的泪，叫他不要哭，可王一博的眼泪像是止不住，呜咽着喊疼。肖战又去堵住他的嘴，身下却没停，穴里面湿湿热热吸得他头皮发麻，舒服得像是好几百张小嘴一起含住了他。

王一博的身子从青涩的白皙变成了熟透的粉红，像餐桌上被人吃得干干净净的虾米，细瘦的小腿搭在肖战的肩头，和着肖战的动作，一下一下地抖。

肖战将自己的手指放在他嘴里搅动，看着津液从王一博的嘴角往下流，又止不住地兴奋，埋下头来在王一博的胸口发了疯地啃咬，种下一朵朵吻痕。

他不知道捅到了哪个点，王一博突然发出一声娇啼，身子痉挛着哆哆嗦嗦，双眼迷离，脖子向后仰，露出漂亮的脖颈线条。

肖战故意起了坏心眼儿，猛地一下拔出来，带出些光滑得液体。被填的满满当当的后穴突然空空如也，王一博的椭圆小洞早就就着性器的形状变成了圆圆的洞，一收一缩正敞开了对着肖战，他又讨好般地伸出小舌头去舔肖战还放在他嘴里的手，像是牛奶凝成的块轻柔地划过肖战的皮肤，眼神却还是失焦的状态。

肖战舒服得不行，干脆换了个姿势，他坐在地上，将王一博整个人转了个个儿，抬起他的屁股拍了拍，听见清脆的声响传进耳朵，满足地咧嘴笑了一下，然后掐住王一博不堪一握的腰，恶狠狠地对准自己的性器按了下去。

“啊……”王一博忍不住地发出呻吟，又喘息着随着他的动作上上下下。他浑身软成了一滩水儿，只靠在肖战的手臂上任凭他索取。

“轻...轻...太深……嗯～”他哆哆嗦嗦地想要让肖战轻一点，可是被顶得却说不出一句完整的话。漂亮的蝴蝶骨真像极了蝴蝶煽动翅膀，带着光滑的皮肉一起颤抖。

肖战最终泄在王一博体内，热流冲进王一博的身体，刺激得他绞着脚趾收缩，浑身都在发热发烫。

肖战满满从王一博身子里退了出来，精液顺着王一博的腿根不停地往外淌，鲜红的掐痕混着乳白色的液体，一派淫靡的景色。

王一博倒在地上，不停地发抖，想要撑着身体坐起来，却连爬起来的力气都没有，像个被弄坏了的人偶娃娃。后穴渐渐收缩，刚刚的刺激感逐渐消失，只剩下火辣辣的疼痛，像是浑身都在滴血。

肖战慢悠悠地穿好衣服准备跑，反正这傻子也不认识他到底是谁，肯定不止他一个人这么占他便宜。

末了实在良心不安，又辗转回来，看着仍然努力撑着瘦弱的小胳膊想要坐起来，却依旧无济于事，总是软绵绵地倒在地上的王一博，叹了口气，上前掰过他的脸。

“王一博，你家在哪。”

对上一双空蒙无助的眼睛。

04

肖战躺在床上，周围是月光带来的浅浅地亮光，照在屋子光溜溜墙壁上，空气里除了夏夜清新的气味，还多多少少混着些小小的霉味。

是那种阴暗潮湿的环境里很久没有经过太阳暴晒的霉味。

他皱了皱眉，将怀里的王一博揽的紧了些，有力的大手在脖子后面一遍一遍地抚摸。

几分钟前，他背着王一博将他送回家，是个不怎么漂亮的房子，一推开门几乎什么都没有，只剩一张桌子，一张小铁床，还有就是光溜溜的墙壁。

王一博趴在他背上，肖战急匆匆给他穿上的裤子，里面还在稀稀拉拉地往下流精/液，弄得他很不舒服。

肖战将人放在床上就想跑，他这么晚都没回家，妈又要揪着鸡毛掸子骂他成天在外面野。

却被一双干净的手揪住衣角，王一博跪在床上仰着头看他，干净的轮廓打在墙壁的阴影上像是美术课上看到的漂亮的画。

他睁着眼睛看他，隐隐约约仿佛能从里面看见些祈求的颜色。好看的人偶娃娃张了口，发出些细碎的声响，几乎让人听不清楚，肖战听了心里都难过。

“怕……黑。”

肖战心里软成了麦子，在平静如水的夜里被打得稀碎，再也硬气不起来。他站在那里想了一会儿，翻身爬上了床，将王一博搂进怀里。

“睡吧，我陪你。”

王一博揪着他的衣角不放，直愣愣地看了他一会儿，将头埋在他的脖颈里，乖乖闭上了眼睛。

05

肖战后来总是来找王一博。只是每次都会给他带一个熟透的桃子，也许是作为王一博乖乖被他/上的报酬。

王一博总是抱着桃子对他傻乎乎地笑，两只手抓着圆润的桃子在肖战面前咬得汁水四溅，吃得满嘴都是甜丝丝的香气。偶尔会小心翼翼地拿着桃子去门口的井边冲水，跪在那里很认真地清洗，再宝贝一样地递给肖战，脸上泛出些不好意思的神色。

“肖战……你……吃。”

他总是这么说。

有时候肖战忍不住在王一博吃桃子的时候就拽过人的衣角去咬他的嘴唇，王一博还会泪眼汪汪地看着没吃完的桃子，小心翼翼地把它放在一边。

肖战觉得自己像头发/情的野兽，一看见王一博藏在宽大裤管里那双细嫩的牛奶般光滑的小腿，微微露出的瘦弱的脚腕和踝骨，他就忍不住地发硬，忍不住地想要让那双腿夹在自己的腰上。

他有点可怜王一博，又有点痛恨自己。他又不喜欢王一博，他就是来占他的便宜。王一博却还把桃子洗得干干净净非要自己吃，还冲着自己傻笑，露出漂亮的牙齿，脸颊上软软的肉，只会让自己更加想要索取。

肖战有时实在过意不过去，就会有意无意地逗王一博玩。王一博身上有些地方是痒痒肉，是有一次被肖战弄得眼泪汪汪的时候，却突然开始咯咯咯地笑，弄得肖战摸不着头脑。

后来才知道他怕痒。肖战有时候没事的时候就对着那些地方咯吱，王一博每次笑得倒在床上，像水塘里含苞待放的荷花，那么好看。

肖战会跟着他一起笑，小小的屋子里满是小铃铛一样的笑声。只有这个时候，肖战才觉得自己没有那么对不起他。

06

王一博的妈妈跟着别人跑了。只剩下王一博一个人。肖战在陈姨又来找他妈聊天的时候听见的。

妈在那里洗着水果，端了一盘送到肖战的房间，转身关上他的房门，拉着陈姨坐到客厅开始参与这场闲聊。

“怎么回事呀。”妈在那里磕着瓜子儿，顺便递给陈姨一把。

“好像是听说好早就不想要这个儿子了，也是，谁生了个傻子还每天捧在手心当个宝啊。”陈姨接过那捧瓜子，开始咯吱咯吱地啃瓜子：“好几周前就碰上那个男人了，一直没狠下心来走。”

妈喝了口水，“后来呢。”肖战趴在门框上咬着嘴唇，听得清清楚楚。

“后来决定了要走，给王一博留下几百块钱，就跟着那男人远走高飞了呗，就今天早上的事儿。”

肖战手心里发凉，一摸反而全是汗。他也不知道自己心里怎么想的，就是心里有个位置总是像被盐水泡了一样地疼。

他站在屋子里愣了一会儿，还是忍不住出了门。没顾妈在后面喊他的声音，只是满脑子都是不安，攥着手心往外跑。

可王一博家里根本没有人。

本来就家徒四壁了，现在连个人都没有。肖战扶着门框弯下身子喘息，想着该去哪里找王一博。

屋子外面由远到近传出些嘻嘻哈哈的声音，听起来有些平常般的熟悉，却又出了奇地让人不安。

肖战从窗外看去，看见陈大壮，马二狗那些人，痞里痞气地揣着兜往这边走，嘴里全是下流的脏字。陈大壮从兜里掏出几百块钱，学了几个动作，那群人一起哈哈大笑，笑得地动山摇。不安的情绪像一场密密斜斜的小雨，将肖战淋了个彻底。

他隐隐约约听见陈大壮嘴里是什么“抢钱，傻子”的字眼，却并不能完完全全地听清楚。他攥紧了手心，从屋里走出来，向着陈大壮他们那一伙人走过去。

“呦，肖战？”陈大壮又开始笑。自从肖战认识了王一博以后，和他们一起玩的时间越来越少。  
肖战觉得他们粗俗无比，觉得自己和他们不一样。

“别笑，钱哪来的。”肖战咬了下嘴唇，上前一步盯着陈大壮的眼睛。他比陈大壮高，一对一完全可以干过陈大壮，可是现在他形影单薄，他也不确定自己万一要打架的话是不是一对多。

陈大壮还真被肖战吓了一下，只是愣了几秒钟，又开始笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，当然是从傻子那里抢的。肖战，你不会要护着那个傻子吧，这么久没找我们玩儿了，哥几个今天不好好拿着这些钱聚一聚……”

话音未落，肖战大喊一声，扑在陈大壮身上开始冲着他脸打拳。陈大壮在下面狠命地挣扎，过了一会儿又把肖战压在身下。周围全是哎呦哎呦的拉架声，肖战却心里平静，一下一下地卯足了力气。

07

等到肖战一瘸一拐地拿着那几张皱皱巴巴的钱币离开那群人时，陈大壮还在后面骂骂咧咧。

肖战没理他，他心里急着想要找王一博在哪。他满不在乎地抹了下流血的鼻子，反正在比流氓程度方面，有时候他和他们也没什么区别，他也能不顾一切地打架，不管为了别人还是自己。

肖战在村里沿着羊肠小道慢慢地走，目光扫过高高低低的庄稼，视野里却一直没出现那个人。

他捏紧了手上零零散散的钱币，深吸了口气，脑子里突然闪过一个念头。

他便朝着那个地方走去，努力加快了自己的步伐，腿上的伤口是刚刚扭打的时候不小心擦在地上弄出来的，被裤子的面料来来回回地摩擦，越发地疼。

他却没有停下，依旧朝着那个地方走去。

肖战终于看见了王一博，在村门口的那颗大槐树下面。

他站在树底，身上是一件大了好多的白色的衬衫，皱皱巴巴地堆在腰间，上面沾满了泥土，隐隐约约能看出里面诱人的腰线。细瘦的胳膊上全是鲜红的擦伤，从直溜溜的袖管里伸出来，红白相间，像是沾了血的豆腐。

肖战站在那里有些心疼地盯着他看，手里还拿着那几张钱，就那么硬生生地站在阳光下。

王一博注意到了他的目光，缩着脚尖，紧张地握紧了手中的桃子，因为握的太紧反而脱了力，桃子咕噜噜滚到肖战脚边，沾了零碎的泥土。

王一博急急忙忙从槐树的阴影下钻出来，上前去捡他掉的桃子，宝贝般地拾起那颗桃子捧在手上。

桃子上沾了泥，混着黝黑的土更显得桃皮新鲜红艳。王一博从兜里拿出一张纸，仔细地擦着那颗熟透的桃子。

他的眼角有一片鲜红色的擦伤，上面有些小小的沙粒还没有弄干净，嘴边鼓起一个青紫色的包，让人看着就忍不住心疼。他一做表情就疼得眯起眼睛，却还是义无反顾地冲着肖战傻笑。

王一博阳光下的鼻尖熠熠发光，一滴汗珠刚巧不巧地滴在嘴唇上。

他拿着桃子上前，宝贝一样地递给肖战，这是他拿到钱之后匆匆忙忙去卖桃子的大爷那里买的，他蹲在小篮筐前面一个一个地看，认真地挑了一颗最好看的桃子。

尽管后来被一群不认识的人抢了钱。他不让，还被按在地上踢了一顿，踢得他好疼好疼。

但是他还是保护好了那颗给肖战的桃子。

他也想……送他一颗桃子。

他想着这些，脸上泛出些骄傲的神色。

“肖战……你……吃。”他将桃子两手小心翼翼地捧了上去。

阳光好刺眼，空气里都是酸涩的气味，像是刚刚下了一场莫名伤心的雨。肖战直愣愣地站在阳光底下，第一次压抑地哭了出声。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 关于为什么啵啵喜欢哥哥。一个最重要的原因是：啵啵怕黑，可是从小到大，只有哥哥这样搂过他睡觉，紧紧搂在怀里一下一下抚摸脖子的姿势，只有哥哥这样子💔。  
> 另外，看完点一下kudos


End file.
